


A day to remember

by FeatheredCat



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Adults, Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbating, Memory Loss, Scars, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Yaoi, but happy end, i'll maybe write a sequel?, in the future, kinda sad, they don't go the whole way doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredCat/pseuds/FeatheredCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsurugi Kyousuke, a young man who has a strong love for soccer and a certain somewhat naive brunette, gets into an accident one day and is now stuck with a heavy burden to carry. What would you do, if you woke up in an unfamiliar room with years of memories just gone. Poof! Vanished into thin air. Would you panic, or make it a day to remember? M/M, Tsurugi x Tenma, Tsurugi POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Early morning)

** **

 

 **Author's note:** GAH! It's my first time writing anything on this website! :'D I've kinda been planning to write something here for a while now and I really hope this story is actually... acceptable? ^^' This fic can also be found on Fanfiction.net. Umm... So uh.. yea... Enjoy!

**I do not own Inazuma eleven or any of the characters found in this story!**

* * *

 

_I look around me, glancing at the huge crowd with colorful pieces of confetti flying around my face. I look aside me to see a certain soccer loving friend of mine holding a silver trophy we had just received for winning the Holy Road Championship and wearing a smile brighter than ever before. ''I'm sure soccer is happy too.'' he says to his short legged best friend Nishizono. ''That again?'' Kurama complains, crossing his arms. ''But it's gotta be happy!'' Tenma says again but the other just keeps disagreeing. Finally he turns to me. ''It's happy! Right Tsurugi?'' he asks me with a huge grin, expecting me to agree. I quickly glance away shoving my hands deeper into my pockets. ''Don't ask me...'' I protest, not knowing what better to say. I don't understand how anyone could ever deny this innocent kid with the kindest heart and most superior smile. I feel a slight blush forming on my cheeks and feel relived when the teams backup goalkeeper Sangoku interrupts, drawing everyone's attention. ''Then let's toss out captain up into the air!'' he says happily and before Tenma could protest he is already being risen up by the entire team. Seeing Tenma's face light up once again, laughing away while trying not to drop the trophy, I couldn't help but feel a smile forming on my own face as well as I stand under him, helping the team throw him up and then catch him again multiple times._

So tired. I feel so tired and way too comfortable to move even a muscle, but the rays of sunlight that are shining in my face, piercing through my closed eyelids, are forcefully informing me that it is morning and that I have to wake up. I inhale a deep breath of oxygen before slowly opening my eyes just a bit. _Damn I'm tired._ I think to myself. I have never been much of a morning person.

My view starts off blurry and I shift under the soft blanket, rubbing my eyes to focus my sight. Then it hits me. _Where the hell am I?_ I'm in a small room in a medium-sized bed with blue sheets. Right next to me is quite a large window with blue curtains. To my left is a wooden desk and next to that a TV, a bookcase and finally a small wooden cabinet with a worn out soccer ball on top of it. Once I look closer I notice a scribble of a lightning bolt on it, looking like the Raimon school symbol.

About to climb out of the bed I realize I'm not wearing a shirt. Something feels strange, but before I could figure it out I feel something... no.. _someone_ brush against my bare skin for just a second. I look to my right.

''Mhm... Kyousuke...''

My mouth drops wide and cold sweat forms on my forehead. Losing my balance I fall off the bed, hitting my head on the floor.

''T...T..Te..Tenma?!'' I stutter.

He quickly sits up straight when I fall, looking both confused and concerned. _Where am I? Why am I laying next to Tenma? How did I get here?_ My mind is going wild with questions and complete confusion. The boy must notice my shock. He's looking at me right into my eyes, staring. Finally he lowers his head and frowns.

''You forgot again'' he says, more to himself than me.

1, 2... 5 seconds pass, but it feels allot longer. Finally he breaks the silence.

''Kyousuke... What is the last thing you remember?''

''Wha?''

''I know you're confused, but just think. What is the last event you remember happening?''

I don't understand. I'm in a foreign room half naked with Tenma asking me weird questions. Blushing slightly I quickly think about his question.

''What are you going on about? We won the Holy Road Championships about a week ago.'' I say to him, annoyed. _Is this some kind of joke?_ ''Yesterday I visited my brother as usual. I think I accidentally fell asleep at the hospital, so how the heck did I get here?!'' I say, now slightly angry.

''Kyousuke... Please calm down. I'll explain everything.'' he says, looking worried.

He pats the space on the bed when I was laying before, telling me to sit. So I do. He seems to take a moment to calculate his words carefully before taking a deep breath, obviously feeling nervous. He hesitates before talking.

''Okay, I'll start from the beginning. A bit over a half a year ago an event occurred in which there was an accident. You... got hit by a car and... your brain was terribly damaged. All because of a stupid drunk driver who didn't see you crossing the road at complete daylight!'' he tells me, clutching to his blanket, mad.

I look at him with eyes wide, taking a moment to react.

''But... That's not possible, I mean... I would remem-''

''Exactly.'' he cuts me off. ''You don't remember. You see... After that accident you were in a coma for 3 days. When you finally woke up you acted as if everything was fine. Your head was pretty much okay and even though the doctors wanted to keep you in the hospital for a while longer, you insisted on leaving. A few days later you woke up in the morning, forgetting some very important events from the past few years. That day I immediately brought you back to the hospital and the doctors did what ever they could to return your memory, but they couldn't. The next morning when waking up you could remember everything just fine, including the last day. The doctors say they can't explain it and that nothing like this has happened before. Even more shocking, this now happens at completely random times. The gaps have alternated between a week to 2 whole months. Every time you wake up in the morning, forgetting all your memories to a certain moment in the past. You've never forgotten more than 6 years... Except for 1 time...'' he finishes.

I first notice how strangely Tenma is speaking. This kid has never used such fine language, his sentences always being simple and even juvenile.

Second, I don't know what to think. What to feel. My brain is just a bucket filled with scattered thoughts, flying around in a complete mess. My attention is immediately taken by Tenma's shadowed face. I was going to ask him about what exactly happened that ''1 time'', but decided against it.

''Tenma?'' Worried about his sudden unexplained sadness I slightly reach out my hand but suddenly his face brightens up again just from the sound on me saying his name.

''Hm?''

''Um.. Where am I exactly?'' I ask, not knowing what better to say.

''In my bedroom.''

''Wha?'' I don't even try to hide my shock or... embarrassment. I don't remember ever going to Tenma's room. He has invited me in once or twice, but I wouldn't go. I wouldn't dare to go. _Even though I wanted to._ Quickly shoving that thought out of my head I cough and glance away.

''So... How old am I right now?''

''20''

His answer shocks me even more than the last. To think I'm already a young adult and I still remember being a kid. But then I realize something.

''So that means you're...''

''18'' he tells me with a slight smile.

For the first time since waking up I actually look at him. Tenma was wearing a white T-shirt, which nicely emphasized his brown hair that still had the same shape as I remember, with those strange _but adorable_ swirls. His face had developed a more oval shape, his features were sharper, his shoulders wider and his body... bigger. I feel yet another blush creeping onto my face and try to glance away, but I can't. He is staring at me with those big blue never changing eyes that are fixed on my face, not allowing me to look away. _Oh god, those eyes._ The perfect shade of blue, no different from the clearest sky. Incredible.

My trail of thoughts is interrupted by Tenma's worried voice.

''Kyousuke, you okay?'' he asks.

I realize that I probably look like an idiot, staying quiet for so long, just looking at him. Then I notice another detail I had ignored before.

''Why do you keep calling me by my first name?'' I ask.

''Huh?''

''Well... you used to call me Tsurugi right?''

And there it is. His face lights up and his cheeks flush into a slightly pinkish tone, quickly changing into a more redder shade by the second. He rubs the back of his head nervously, laughing, trying to ease the tension. I watch as his muscles tense and then soften over and over again at the movement of his arm. He looks away, trying to cough down his awkwardness until finally looking at me. He presents me a shy smile before finally replying.

''Because Kyousuke...''

He waits a beat.

''We're married.''


	2. (Morning)

**Author's note:** Kyaaaa! :'D Tsurugi X Tenma forever! Anyhoo... For those who are confused:

In the story timeline

~Tsurugi Kyousuke- currently 20 years old.

~Matsukaze Tenma- currently 18 years old.

~Tsurugi's lost memories (on this day)- about 5 years.

(He remembers himself as a 15 year old and Tenma as 13. In the real anime these ages are not accurate.)

~The car accident- half a year ago.

~Has never forgotten over 6 years (except for 1 time.)

~Tenma and Tsurugi dating- 4 years.

~Tenma and Tsurugi married- almost a year.

(Since they got married, then I guess one of then should have a different name like Tsurugi Tenma or Matsukaze Kyousuke, but since those sounded really awkward for me personally, then I decided not to start messing with that) xD

I hope this helps, It's still really confusing for me too doe.. ahaha ^^''

**I do not own Inazuma eleven or any of the characters found in this story!**

* * *

''WHAT?''

Now I really am screaming. At first I'm certain he's joking but when I see the seriousness in his face and the certain nod he gives me, I slowly begin to let the news blend in. I'm married. I'm married. I'm actually married. _To Tenma._ Not sure what to feel I just grab my head in confusion when I feel something slightly cold against my forehead. I look at my hand to see a shiny golden ring resting on my finger. _A wedding ring._ I don't know what to say. What to think.

I look at Tenma as he reaches to his bedside table and grabs a book. When he drops it on my lap I look closer and realize its not just a book, it's an album. The cover is in a black and white print, resembling a soccer ball. In the middle are out initials in silver letters, reflecting the light that is surging through the window. Under that is a picture of him and me, still young as I remember, happily in each others arms. I suddenly feel this strange sort on jealousy toward... myself. The myself in the picture who seems to be so comfortable holding the other tightly, obviously caring about him a lot. I glance at the Tenma sitting next to me. He's blushing.

''You and I started putting this together around 4 years ago when we started dating.'' he tells me. ''It is a sweet memory, but at the same time it has become very useful during these memory losses of yours.''

Then I realize how difficult it must be for him, having to wake up every morning, worried if I've forgotten important things about him or not. How hard it must be for the poor kid.. ah... man, to be forced to remind me of things obvious to him over and over again so many times. I look at the album again, carefully running my fingers over the beautiful cover. _Nothing is his fault._ I tell myself. Tenma is just as innocent as he has always been. I decide to spend the day trying to be as good of a friend to him as possible.

I slowly open the album.

On the first page is an image of us. From the background I could tell it was the local park not far from out school... or at least the school we used to go to. On the picture I seem to be holding a chocolate ice cream cone, wearing a surprised look, as Tenma is on my left wearing a huge grin, holding up 2 fingers saying ''peace'' with vanilla ice cream all over his face.

''Ah, his is the day we consider our first date, although it wasn't really supposed to be one. It was a really hot day and after training we were walking home together as usual. Shinsuke was sick that day so it was only the 2 of us, passing the park, when we spotted an ice cream stall.'' He gave a quick chuckle before continuing. ''You were so mad when I took this picture of us and you were always telling me to delete it, but it was a nice memory so I kept it. That day we just kinda ended up spending the whole day together at the park and around the town. At some point we even ended up going to the beach! We would walk around the neighborhood, talking and laughing until it got dark. It was such a fun day!''

When finishing he presented me another one of his huge signature smiles, causing my heart to skip a beat or 2. _He's adorable._ I've always thought that but now, looking at him again, knowing that in this time I'm actually married to him, I just feel like it's finally alright to admit it to myself.

I carefully continue flipping pages in the album. On every page is at least 1 photo or memory of some kind that Tenma gladly explains all about. We go through all the kisses, hugs, dates, everything that the two of us have had for the past years. He explains to me how Akane-san had taken many pictures of us with her camera and helped put the album together. It feels so strange, hearing spoilers about my own life. For every page Tenma seems to glance in my direction, staring at my face as if trying to find any kind of emotion, any type of reaction in me.

Finally we reach pages covered in photos of large amounts of people in classy clothing in a beautifully decorated hall.

''Oh...'' Tenma's cheeks turn slightly pink ''This is the day we got married.''

There are pictures of a large fancy looking wedding cake, Sasuke wearing a black bow tie and... Tenma in a long white wedding gown with lace trims, covered in white flowers, a light blue ribbon around his thin waist that made his blue eyes seem even brighter than usual, a white veil flowing down from his brown hair, going all the way down to the floor, wearing a smile so sincere, so innocent, so... kind. Right next to that picture is a whole page-sized image of me holding Tenma up in my arms as if he was light as a feather. I'm wearing a simple black suit with a white shirt. On my chest is a single white flower to match Tenma's dress.

Both of us are wearing smiles so big, they make you wanna smile as well. When studying the photo closer, I could swear I notice tears in the eyes of the foreign Tsurugi.

As if reading my mind Tenma laughs.

''Haha, you would cry so much on that day. I remember being worried that you were unhappy, but you kept telling me that they were tears of joy. At some point you made me cry as well...'' He gave me a wide smile. ''Definitely the happiest day of my life!''

And yet again. This strange jealously I felt in me before was building itself up even more. _I want this._ I realize. I want to remember. I put the book aside, not wanting to feel any more pain from not knowing what it feels like to live like this. I look at Tenma, surprised to see the other... worried. As if trying to decide if I was mad or upset he stares into my eyes. Once again I feel like one of us has to look away, but I can't. His blue eyes, full of nothing but kindness and love, looking right at me with so much emotion.

I open my mouth, about to say something, and close it again several times. I have to say something. But I don't want to say anything that would upset the other in any way. He seems to expect me to be mad, even though the truth is I feel the opposite. I feel happy. _So very happy._ And embarrassed. I pull the book back on my lap and decide to finally break the awkward silence.

I cough. ''So um... What about this one?'' I say, pointing at a picture of a sweet little white house with an old fashioned balcony and a large yard.

''Oh... ahah..'' He laughs awkwardly. ''That's the house we were planning to buy.''

''Planning to buy?!'' I am shocked once again.

''Yea... So far you have spent most of your nights at my place, which was kind of necessary for if you woke up with a memory loss, but the truth is we have been wanting to live together since before the accident. Aki-nee keeps insisting that it's okay that we live with her, but I'm a little worried that since she and Ichinose got married then we're kinda disturbing them...'' He said with a slight blush.

I decide to ignore the surprising news of Aki and Ichinose's marriage.

''How many times has this happened to me?'' I ask all of the sudden. He seems surprised and confused by my question.

''What has?''

''This memory thing. How many times have I forgotten?''

He frowns, looking worried and... guilty.

''12 times. Some of them haven't been so bad, sometimes you forget only a week or 2, but sometimes it's worse.'' he tells me.

He's mood obviously down, I think about how I could cheer him up. Just about to tell him something, he suddenly jumps up from the bed.

''Agh! I just remembered!'' he yells, running to his closet. ''Get dressed! We promised we would be there at 12! We'll be late!''

Before I could ask where, he's already throwing clothes at me, telling me to put them on.


	3. (Noon)

**I do not own Inazuma eleven or any of the characters found in this story!**

* * *

_It is so weird._ It is so weird. Its is just SO weird to see Tenma driving a car! I've been staring at him for at least 5 minutes now, just watching the other turn the wheel, change the gear, hit the gas et cetera, et cetera with no trouble at all. I shift a little, aware of the unfamiliar fabric around my body. Apparently the dark red jacket, navy tank top and simple jeans that I was wearing where all part of my usual outfit. My hair was still the strange shade of blue as it had always been and I had tied a part of it into a ponytail, as usual. The weird ringlets on the sides on my face are longer than I remember, almost to the point of being uncomfortable.

Still sleepy, I yawn before finally deciding to break the silence.

''How long have you had your drivers licence for?'' I ask.

''3 months.'' He waits a beat, until deciding to continue. ''At first you got your drivers licence about a year ago and we both had kinda automatically expected you to be the one to always drive us to different places, but ever since these memory problems began I decided it was safer if I learned to drive as well.''

To think I have a drivers licence, without remembering anything about it.

As silence falls over us again, I glance out the window, looking at the familiar streets. Some of the houses have been repainted and there are a few new roads but otherwise everything looks about the same as I remember. I feel so tired, my head is aching and I am just exhausted from all the confusion. We had spent hours at Tenma's place where Tenma would basically tell me about everything that had happened to me the past 5 years. Now it suddenly turns out we gotta go somewhere and apparently we're running late. I also feel a bit hungry since I haven't eaten anything. I decide to ask him again for the millionth time.

''Where are w-''

''Were here!'' He suddenly says happily, hitting the break a little too quick. I look out the window and am shocked by what I see. Getting out of the car I take a better look at the white building I know all too well. It hadn't changed a bit.

''The hospital?!'' I ask.

Tenma gives me a nod, telling me to follow him as he begins walking toward the building.

''I've got a surprise for you Kyousuke.'' he tells me, smiling, as I catch up with him.

* * *

Walking through the white corridors I immediately recognize the smell of chemical cleaning products. We're passing through hallways that are way too familiar to me. I hadn't even realized how the hospital had turned into something like a second home for me. We take a few turns before stopping in front of a door without a nameplate next to it. I watch as tenma gives the door a few knocks before slowly opening it and stepping inside. I follow him.

We're in a room that seems to look like some kind of an office. There are bookshelves full of books going all the way along the left wall. At the back is a window with white blinds and in the corner of the room is a large desk and on top of it a computer. I notice someone sitting behind the desk and before I could react, Tenma is already bowing down.

''I'm so sorry we're late!''

''No worries Tenma, the kids are currently having lunch.''

 _No._ No no no no no. No. This could not be possible. This is not happening. I literally just don't even know how to explain what I feel right now. My head is just a mixture happiness, confusion, shock... everything moving around, seemingly in slow motion. Sweat forming on my forehead, hands trembling and head slightly dizzy I open my mouth to say something. Anything. But all the sounds that escape my lips are just confusing stutters.

Finally taking a deep breath I focus on my words.

''N... Nii-san.''

There he is. My dear brother that I have visited almost every day ever since he got hospitalized, but seeing him there, all grown up isn't really the thing that shocked me. What shocked me, was that he simply just stood up from his chair and walked toward us, wearing casual clothes and a calm smile.

''I'm glad you could come Kyousuke. How's your head?'' he asks me like this was normal.

I feel like crying. I didn't think I would ever in my life be able to see my brother walking around with so much ease. Still not sure what to feel, what to say, Tenma places a hand on my shoulder.

''Yuuichi-san... Kyousuke is having some difficulty with his memories today.''

He looks at me, suddenly alarmed. ''How bad is it?'' he asks Tenma, still looking at me.

''Around 5 years.''

Nodding, understanding the situation, he smiles at me explaining. ''Yes Kyousuke. I can walk. In fact, I have been walking for a whole year and a half now. The doctors never gave up on me and at some point I finally got that surgery I needed. I lived off of medicine for a few months and it did wonders to me.''

I smile so wide, my cheeks begin to hurt.

Yup. My brain is officially scattered. Finally I decide to deny all the confusion and just feel pure happiness. I look at him, I only notice some miner changes in his face and he seemed to have cut his hair shorter, but otherwise he still looks the same. I take a moment to try and remember why we're here until I realize I still haven't been told.

Still smiling I ask ''So why exactly are we here?''

''Ah, right.'' Tenma remembers ''I still haven't told you. You and I come here once or twice a week to do some volunteer work.''

''Volunteer?'' That most definitely doesn't sound like something I'd do.

Finally my brother joins in ''That's right Kyousuke. You come here with Tenma pretty often to help cheer up hospitalized children by doing active activities with them that are safe for both their bodies and minds, at some point I found myself helping as well. You play soccer with them, helping them grow stronger and of course, have fun.'' He finishes with a smile.

''Yup!'' Tenma says ''The 4 of us do all we can to help the kids forget for just a little while, that they are in a hospital.''

''The 4 of us?''

Before Tenma could explain we all turn to the office door quickly, hearing a loud and cheerful greeting.

''Hiiii Tenmaaaaaaa!'' he yells, waving his hand happily.

''Oh, hi Taiyou.'' Tenma replies calmly before turning to me. ''Kyousuke, you remember Taiyou, right?'' he asks with a smile.

The other seems to be confused. ''Remember? I just saw Tsurugi yesterday, didn't I? So wh-'' he cuts himself off then looks at me, seeming slightly... angry.

''How much?'' he asks Tenma, still looking mad about something.

''Taiyou, it's fine. About 5 years''

''Has he hurt you yet?'' The orange haired one asks all of the sudden, shocking both Tenma and my brother.

''Taiyou!'' I look to Tenma, and am surprised by seeing his fists clenched together and face looking rather displeased with his friend. Really displeased.

''Oh come on Tenma, you know it will happen again at some point. How on earth can you even trust him?''

''Taiyou, we've talked about this!''

''He is dangerous to you.''

_Tenma's angry._

''You don't know that!''

''He is unstable!''

_Angry, and upset._

''No, he's n-''

You can't live like this Tenma!''

_This guy is making Tenma miserable._

''But I have so far!''

''And where has that gotten you to?!''

_I've never seen him like this._

''Who are YOU to make MY decisions for me?!''

''You should have chosen me.''

_And I don't like it._

''SHUT UP ALREADY!''

I don't even notice when my hands move on their own accord. I quickly place my arms around Tenma, who looks like he's about to murder Amemiya. (Which I wouldn't really mind.) I pull him back, petting his hair slightly, wiping away the angry tears that had formed in his eyes. For the first time I notice how the top of Tenma's head just barely reaches my chin. I think it used to be the same length difference back when we were kids as well, but I'm not sure.

''K... Kyousuke...'' His voice bringing me back to my senses as I look down and realize what's going on. Here I am, holding adult Tenma in my arms, caressing his hair. I look at his face and all I see are the deepest eyes of blue I have ever known, surrounded by a shade somewhere close to crimson red. Tenma was blushing. And I mean really really blushing. _So adorable._ Oh my goodness, he is so freaking adorable, it should be illegal. I cough once or twice and let go.

''Calmed down now?'' I ask, doing the best I can to keep my face looking straight. I fail.

He offers me a quick nod before looking down at his feet. Embarrassed. I think about asking what Taiyou was talking about, but decide against it, since it didn't seem like a good time.

''So...'' My brother finally breaks the silence. ''It would seem it's just the 3 of us today. Shall we go?''

Both of us look around and finally notice that Taiyou must have run away, though Tenma doesn't really seem to care. We go to the cafeteria to have a quick lunch. Just simple hospital food. Finally we make our way outside.

I am surprised to see 2 goals on both ends of a small field. In the middle of it are kids, from around ages 6 to 12, warming up. I notice how some of them have casts or bandages and some are walking around using crutches. There is even one boy in a wheelchair, suddenly reminding me of my brother, or at least the way that I remember him.

The so-called training starts off with a quick game of tag, that I most definitely want to skip. As I walk toward a nearby bench to sit down, Tenma suddenly grabs my arms and starts pulling me back towards the field. He is allot stronger than he looks. At some point he grins and calls me a chicken, making me chase him around and thus the game has begun. I must admit. _I am having a little fun._ Just a little! And there's no way I would tell that to anyone.

''Okay minna!'' Tenma yells cheerfully, grabbing the attention of small children, panting from running around. ''Line up, we're now dividing you into 2 teams''

All the kids cheer happily, as they realize that we are now finally going to play soccer. Nii-san starts counting from 1 end. ''1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2...''

Then I notice all the kids who got number 2 walking to the sitting area as the others line up again.

''There are too many of them.'' Tenma explains to me. ''Each soccer team needs only 11 players, that's why we always divide them into 2 groups, the 1st group will be divided into 2 teams playing now and then the other group will get to play later on as well.''

I realize that they have their very own system here. The kids who are suited for goalkeeper category are sorted afterwards. The children sitting down don't seem too upset, since they know that they will be able to play soon. I notice that both of the teams playing now currently have only 10 players.

''Usually the 4 of us'' he tells me, referring to himself, me, my brother and Amemiya ''each get a spot in each team, but since there are only 3 of us right now, then one of us will have to play double.''

''We want Tsurugi-kun!'' one of the little boys with a cast around his right arm yells.

Then a little girl, no older that 8, confronts him ''No you dummy! We had Tsurugi last time, I think we should take Tenma!''

''You might have had Tsurugi last time, but we weren't on the same team that time! I want Tsurugi!'' the little boy argues back.

''Then it's easy! let's just take Yuuichi-san!'' another kid who seemed a bit older than the two, stepped in.

''I still want Tenma!'' The girl yells.

At some point the whole team starts arguing and then the other team joins in as well. Finally a small little girl with pigtails carefully walks over to Tenma and tugs on his shirt a little bit.

''Tenma-kun... Where is Taiyou-san?'' she asks with an innocent and shy voice. Suddenly the whole bunch of kids turn quiet.

Tenma crouches down to the little girl. ''I'm sorry Mia, Amemiya couldn't come today.''

It does not escape my notice that Tenma just called him by his second name, instead of his first, which delights me very much.

The little girl, who apparently is named Mia, walks back to her team and finally Tenma suggests we draw who gets to go in what team. After we finish it turns out that nii-san and Tenma will be in the first 2 teams and then me and nii-san in the second 2 teams, meaning that my brother will be the one to play double.

I sit down for the first match, since I won't be playing. Finally, with everyone in position, Tenma blows the whistle and the game begins. Both Tenma and my brother seem to be holding back so that the kids could have more fun and more chances to improve. I must say, the children aren't half bad. I am suddenly especially surprised when the boy in the wheelchair scores a goal.

The score being 2-1, a little girl in a pink dress runs toward the goal, dribbling the ball the best she can. Her teammates cheering her on from behind as she kicks the ball with all her strength and... misses. The ball hits the side of the goal and rolls off the field. I head another whistle, informing everyone that it is half-time. I glance at the little girl who was doing so well and almost got that ball into the goal. Her face was facing the ground, trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. She must be around 6 years old.

Obviously I'm not the only one who noticed her saddened face, because Tenma quickly runs over to her and crouches down to her height. Placing his hand on the little girls shoulders he gives him a small smile and starts talking with such a soft voice, I didn't think possible.

''Sally, why are you crying?'' he asks the girl, not judgmentally but more... kindly.

The little girls starts shaking her head, wiping the tears furiously. She seems to be embarrassed. ''B-bec... because I mi-missed... su-such an ea-sy g... g-goal.'' the girl stutters. Tenma shakes his head slowly, just a little, and looks straight at her face.

''You were doing such a good job Sally! No goal is ever easy and missing just 1 doesn't mean your a bad player. I was watching you at the far back, shocked to see you dribble so well all on your own!'' He tells the girl with a soft, cheerful voice, laughing a little at the end. ''And that power you put into your shoot when you kicked the ball was amazing! You are making so much progress and most importantly, you were having fun!''

That's when I realize, that Tenma would make a very good parent. He always has that insanely positive energy around him, but at the same time he can be so calming. So fragile. _So perfect._

He wipes away the last tear on Sally's face before suddenly picking her up, making her laugh in surprise. He places her on his back, spinning a few times and running around, making Sally laugh even more. Finally finishing the short piggyback ride, he carefully places her back on the ground and is just about to declare that it is time to continue the game, when I hear a familiar voice behind me.

''Tenma-kun!''

* * *

**Author's note:** Ahahaha... This chapter turned out a little long... Sorry? ^^'' And I also apologize for the strange ending. I would have continued, but I didn't wanna make it any longer than it already was so... yea. If you've read the story until here then I'm reeeeeally hoping that means you like it.. ha.. haha... Omg I'm so awkward... Ok so yeah, no more to say... Hope you enjoy the next chapter! :3


	4. (Afternoon)

**I do not own Inazuma eleven or any of the characters found in this story!**

* * *

I turn around to see a familiar woman with blue eyes and violet hair, wrapped in a neat bun. She does look slightly taller than I remember, but otherwise these 5 forgotten years hadn't changed much.

''Oh, morning Fuyuka-san!'' Tenma greets the nurse.

She looks slightly annoyed. ''Tenma-kun! You really should have come to me for a quick check-up before being so active!''

''It's fine, it's fine!'' he replies cheerfully.

''It most certainly is not! You are 18 today, but still act like a child! You should really take these wounds of yours more seriously!''

I am immediately alarmed. _Wounds?_ What wounds? Tenma's hurt?

I notice how he suddenly turns quiet, and then runs off of the field to join Fuyuka, as if not wanting her to say anything else. At least not out loud. They walk off, toward the hospital building. My brother is just about to blow the whistle to continue the game with me taking Tenma's place, before I interrupt.

''Nii-san, can you handle this on your own?''

Not waiting for an answer I quickly run after them, inside the building.

* * *

I pace through the familiar corridors, trying to find any sign of Tenma or the nurse. Just about to get slightly frustrated, I suddenly halt at the sound of a familiar voice.

''Hm... well, they do seem to be getting better. But you really should be more careful! This cut here for example will definitely leave behind a scar.''

I carefully peek through the door the voice was coming from and am shocked by what I see.

Fuyuka is standing next to Tenma, who is on an empty hospital bed, back facing toward me. He is sitting there without a shirt on and I am literally horrified at the sight. Starting from his lower back are cuts, scratches and severe bruises, going all the way up to his neck. I have so much emotion surging through me right now. Worry, anger, hate, desperation. _They have to pay._ Whoever is the cause of this has to pay. Feeling my chest tighten, I try to focus on what they are talking. I take a few deep breaths and listen.

''It's okay... it hurts a lot less now.''

Fuyuka-san glances at Tenma, almost judgmentally, then sighs.

''So how is Tsurugi doing anyway? I can't imagine what he must have felt when he woke up the morning after this happened.''

''Oh, well... he's doing fine I guess. He's having another memory loss today as well actually, but it's obviously not as bad at this one.'' he replied, referring to his back. ''But yea... he's felt extremely guilty ever since that event. I keep telling him that it's not his fault, but he often worries about me, keeps telling me that it's not safe to be with him.''

I'm so confused. Somehow I seem to have turned into the theme of the conversation. And guilty? _What was I supposed to feel guilty for?_ I feel like something sharp is stabbing me on the inside. There is something I'm missing here... I still don't really understand though. Yet.

Fuyuka-san bites her lip, glancing away for a moment and then looking at Tenma, hesitating.

''Maybe he's right?'' he finally asks, surprising the other.

''Huh? What are you talki-''

''Look... just hear me out. This isn't helping out either you or Tsurugi. I know you care for him a lot, but you are only hurting him more by continuing this. You think that he would never hurt you, you've always thought that and I admire your faith, but this right here is full proof of what he is really capable of!'' she says loudly, pointing at Tenma's wounds. ''At some point this will happen again Tenma! I'm not blaming you or him, but I'm just worried about you.''

It took me a long while to understand, but finally it hits me. _It was me._ I don't understand why or when or how... But somehow I was the cause of Tenma's pain. _I still am._ I can't breathe. Feeling so foolish for believing that he and I could ever obtain such a perfect life together. Panicking I clutch to my shirt, trying to calm down. My vision goes blurry from the angry tears that are gathering in my eyes. Struck by my own realization I accidentally bump the door a bit, causing it to open wide.

First Fuyuka notices me, opening her mouth to say something, but closing it again. Curious by what surprised her so much, Tenma also glances in my direction, looking shocked at the sight of me. I must look wild. Both my hands are in tight fists, fingernails pressing hard on my skin. Salty tears finally break the dam and flow down my cheeks. _I have to get out of here._ As Tenma is about to say something, I suddenly run off. I can't see, I can't think. My head is pounding, mentally screaming at me for everything I've done, for everything I haven't done and for everything I might do. I literally don't know where I'm running, and I don't care.

Making a few swift turns, I find myself reaching a glass door that automatically opens on its own right in front of me. Running through it I feel wind against my heated skin. I walk toward a few more steps until stopping at the edge of the hospital balcony, panting. For the first time I realize how hard I must have been running. Sweat is running down the sides of my head, mixing together with the tears that just refused to stop flowing, as the cold air is trying to cool me down. Finally I hear that ''sshk'' sound behind me as the automatic doors open up again, followed by steps, approaching me carefully.

I feel... angry... embarrassed... _scared_... I bet Tenma hates me now. I bet he thinks I'm some kind of an idiot, just running like that, crying. I bet he's disappointed in me, I bet I scared him. Oh god. He must be terrified. I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what he might say. What I might say. I'm afraid to see he's face. Still hearing soft panting behind me, I think if I should turn around. No. _I can't._ Clutching my fists together even harder, I open my mouth to say something, before suddenly feeling something soft sliding across my sides and stopping on my chest. Tenma calmly breaths in close to my neck, as he pushes himself against my back, carefully hugging me.

I feel warmth piling inside me, making my heart pace faster, louder. With him softly nuzzling my back, I slowly let out the breath I hadn't realized I have been holding. My sobs have stopped and I'm not crying anymore. We just stand there for a little while, I feel the wind stirring my hair around, drying the droplets still on my cheeks. The sun has already started going down slowly, causing the opposite side of the sky to darken slightly.

''Sorry.'' I hear him mumble quietly.

I make a quick 180° turn, and hear him gasp slightly as I grab him into a hug, carefully avoiding his wounds. Just then I notice that he's not wearing a shirt. I guess he just ran after me, before putting one on, he must be freezing. Placing his head on my chest, he wraps his arms around me once more. I take off the foreign jacket I had been wearing and carefully place it on his shoulders. I allow myself I breathe in the incredible scent that could only belong to him, making my senses go wild.

''What on earth are you apologizing for?''

He hesitates for a moment. ''For making you worry like this. Even thought I don't want to admit it, Fuyuka's right... This has been a lot harder for you than it has for me.''

''Tenma...''

I can't believe this. To think he actually blames himself. He has gone through so much just because of me and yet he's saying sorry. Feeling my throat tighten, I try to breathe and not start crying again. Never in my life have I ever hated myself more than now. _I don't deserve Tenma._ Not in a million years. I don't yet completely understand what it is, that I feel toward this guy, but I do know that I have this obscure wish to protect him. To keep him away from all the horrors of the world. I know that I would do close to anything to keep him smiling forever, beyond all sadness and grief.

''Why?'' I ask with such a quiet voice, it's almost a whisper.

 _Finally._ Finally he looks up to me with those incredible metallic blue eyes. I can feel his warm breath under my jaw, as he stares into my eyes, confused.

''Why?'' I repeat, this time a little louder, just a little though. ''Why do you go to sleep every night, wondering if I'll even remember who you are in the morning? Why do you spend your days with me, knowing that I am more than capable of hurting you?'' My voice turning slightly louder, I feel my vision blurring up once again. Not even caring about the few tears that make their way down my face again, I continue. ''Why do you apologize for things that are obviously not your fault! You're in pain Tenma! You're in pain because of me! Why doesn't that make you hate me?!''

When I finally finish I can just barely see Tenma's shocked face. My eyes are like waterfalls streaming down my cheeks, completely beyond my control now. I hadn't even realized how hard I had been holding the other's shoulders. Quickly loosening my grip I clench my teeth and close my eyes shut, causing more tears to escape from behind my lids.

''Kyousuke...'' I shudder at the sound of his voice. All of the sudden a warm hand is placed on my cheek, petting is slightly. He uses his thumb to gently wipe away a few tears on my right cheek, only to find more coming. Moving up to my hair, he caresses it slowly, making my heart leap. I hear a soft sigh escape his lips, followed by a chuckle. I quickly open my eyes at the sound.

Tenma is smiling at me, shyly, as he continues to stoke my hair. ''You dummy.'' he laughs.

The sun is slowly approaching the horizon, painting beautiful orange, pink and violet stripes across the sky. His brown hair glistening in the sunlight, I feel unable to breathe. He's looking at me with so much warmth, that I cannot explain. Something is bubbling up inside me, making my emotions do a little mental dance inside me.

''Because I love you of course.''


	5. (Evening)

**Author's note:** Ahhh... sorry if this seems too cheesy xP This turned out rather dramatic and I had trouble figuring out how Tsurugi would react in situations like this... Hope it's fine doe :'3

**I do not own Inazuma eleven or any of the characters found in this story!**

* * *

_Love?_

I stop breathing.

My hands start shaking.

My eyes widen so much, I'm scared they might pop out.

My heart starts beating so loud that we can both hear it clearly.

_Love? Did he say love? Tenma loves me? Loves ME?_

Yet again during this long day my head is a scattered mess, but I feel like I have never felt warmer, softer... _happier..._ He is still here. Right in front of me, holding one arm around me tightly, the other on my cheek. Again I feel this strange and unknown emotion emerging deep within me. _I should let go._ I know I should let go and just stay away. I know that we could never work and that I am and will always be dangerous to him. Or at least that's what my brain is telling me, but my heart is just not letting me walk away. I can't... no... I just don't _want_ to.

With me still staring into his eyes, unable to look away, he just smiles at me shyly. I don't know what to say. What to do. I want to tell him I feel happy, but I'm scared if my words might come out wrong, so I just stand there. When? How? _Why?_ Why would someone like him ever love the likes of me? Of course I understand that we are legally engaged, married and even planning to live together, but for some reason it never occurred to me that he actually loves me. I guess I just... found it too good to be true.

_I still do._

Obviously aware of my shock, his hand moves from my hair back on my cheek, petting it slightly and without any warning he carefully rises onto his tippi toes and places a quick, gentle kiss on my forehead. I stop breathing. Before I could react, he quickly presents me with one of his brightest smiles.

''We should probably get going, it's getting late.'' he states, gesturing to the door.

* * *

Staring out the car window, I see all the incredible shades in the sky, caused by the slowly setting sun. I feel... tired. This had been a very exhausting day and I was tired both physically and mentally. Tenma was humming along quietly to a song coming from the radio, as he made sharp turns on the familiar streets. Lowering the volume of the radio, he finally wakes me from my trail of thoughts.

''Hey Kyousuke, are you tired?''

''Why do you ask?''

''Well... I know this is random but I was just thinking that maybe you wanted to go visit the school we used to go to. I mean, it is the place we met and we haven't gone there in quite a while, but if you wanna sleep then that's fine of course.'' he says, with his usual cheerful tone.

Now that I think about it, I don't really want to sleep. Sure, I feel exhausted, but I'd rather do something rather than lay on the bed in Tenma's room, thinking back on the day.

''Nah, I'm fine. Sure, we can go see Raimon. I'm curious to see what has changed anyways.''

Smiling, he quickly makes a turn opposite to his home and toward the school. We pass the park where we had apparently had our first date. It was deserted, due to the fact that it was already 10 pm. Passing through a few more streets the school gates slowly come to view. It feels strange to see the familiar building this late. After parking on the side of the road we get out of the car silently and since the gates are obviously closed at this time, then we just start walking to the right. Circling the school I am surprised to see that almost nothing has changed. The soccer building was this there in it's full glory right behind the school building.

Finally we reach the back fence that no one ever bothers to lock up and we just pass through. My heart does a small leap, as I realize that this very soccer field right in front of us is the place where it all began. This is the place where I first ever saw Tenma, trying to protect his soccer like the brave idiot he was. I can't help but smile at the thought.

We walk a few steps down the hill, toward the field and finally stop to sit down on the stairs. Now the sun really was setting. I realize that I have no idea what season it is, but I'm guessing it must be summer if the sun is still visible at this time. It splashes incredible yellow, orange, pink and even purple colors all across the sky as the gentle wind catches into my blue hair, not blowing quite as strong as it had been in the hospital. I close my eyes and breathe in the faint smell of freshly mowed grass. We just sit in silence for a few minutes, not the awkward kind of silence but simply the kind where you dig deep in your own thoughts, enjoying the quiet company of someone else next to you.

I hear the brunette breathe in and out slowly and shifting a little before speaking.

''You know Kyousuke... This is a very special place.''

I look at him curiously. He has a gentle, soft smile planted on his face, blue eyes staring at the falling sun. His tanned arms are wrapped around his legs, looking so smooth. _So flawless._ He's wearing a light orange t-shirt that fits snugly around his upper body and dark blue jeans. The outfit is completed by somewhat worn out sneakers. I tilt my head slightly.

''Well, sure I guess. It's the place where we met, right?''

''Well, there's that...''

I give him a slightly surprised look when his gaze lands on me.

''You see... I didn't mention this before, but this is actually the place where you proposed to me. Right here, on these stairs. It was a few days before my 18th birthday and we had stayed at school for hours, just kicking the ball, when you suddenly popped the question. It was during the sunset, just like now... I guess I was kinda hoping you might remember something... anything.''

Laughing nervously he rubs the back of his neck, looking away.

''I'm sorry.'' I say, without thinking. Both of us seem to be surprised at my words.

''A-ah, no! That's not what I meant! I'm not blaming you of course!'' he quickly stutters.

We stay quiet. For quite a long time in fact. Seconds seem like minutes, minutes seem like hours. Now it really did feel awkward. I glance just a little to my right, looking at the bare arms the other still has wrapped tightly under his knees. He is shivering.

''Are you cold?'' I ask.

''Not much...''

As if on cue, a breeze flows by, causing a slight shiver from him. I smile slightly.

Not giving myself time to change my mind, I take one step above the one the blue eyed male is sitting on and take a seat right behind him, wrapping my arms around his. He seems startled at first but quickly calms down. He even pushes his head back slightly, allowing it to rest under my chin.

Goodness, what an embarrassing scene. If this were some sort of movie I was watching, then I would be whining the whole time at how cliche it all is. I can't help but smile at the thought. _It doesn't matter._ I decide that it doesn't matter what I do, what I say. I know that any of my actions right now will probably just bring more pain for later on, but at this moment I simply just don't care. I am sitting here at this special spot, at sunset, holding the one I care dearly for. I am only in this moment, not aware of everything around me.

My chest feels light. My head feels... empty? I don't think, I feel. Silently leaning slightly closer to the others ear I whisper three words, only he would be able to hear from me.

''I love you.''

The chestnut haired male seems truly surprised. His shoulders stiffen up a little as he processes my words for a second, before turning around suddenly to face me. His crystal eyes widen even more when he sees I'm serious. What will he say? What will he do? I finally remember all of these worries and questions, but throw them aside again when I hear quiet chuckling. Tenma was laughing?

I must look very puzzled, because he simply just pats my face a little before presenting me with the widest smile possible.

''Haha, I'm sorry, I just... It feels funny to hear a second confession from you.''

He closes his eyes and with a smile still on his face, presses his forehead against mine.

''Thank you'' he says, wrapping us together in a tight hug. Happy with the answer, I also close my eyes and enjoy the small moment of bliss.


	6. (Night)

**Author's note:** Things start heating up ;)

**I do not own Inazuma eleven or any of the characters found in this story!**

* * *

It's gotten dark. The moon the in sky is in the shape of a perfect curve, resembling the letter ''C''. Neither of us wished to simply go home to sleep after such a dramatic scene, so here we are, walking through the park near the Raimon school. The trees are surrounding us as dark shadows that give away more of a calm than an eerie feeling. I gave my jacket to Tenma so now I am slightly cold, but feel content with the warm hand that fits so perfectly in mine. I feel like everything is happening in slow motion. Back at the stairs I had enjoyed simply holding the other but now I can feel a small need bubbling inside me.

We have just finished out third round of walking around the park. Both of us stop for a moment. I look around me and notice a wooden bench under a tree.

''Come on.''

He sits down next to me and leans into me a little. He places both his legs on the bench when I pull him closer so now we're basically laying here, tangled together. I notice Tenma smiling.

''What are you thinking about?''

''Nothing much. Just thought you're being really clingy today.''

''Sorry.''

''Don't be. It's nice, I kinda like it.'' he tells me, snuggling closer.

Suddenly he raises his head and supports it on his arms that are resting on my chest so now he can see my face.

''I'm surprised though.''

''By what?''

''You haven't kissed me yet.''

I blink once, twice, stunned.

''Would you want me to?''

''Why don't you find out?'' he says with a smug smile. His face is practically screaming 'kiss me if you dare'.

I support my weight from my elbows onto the handle on the bench that it sitting behind my back rather uncomfortably. Gently holding the back of his neck, I pull his face a little closer to mine. When he doesn't protest I press my mouth gently on his. It doesn't feel like an explosion, It doesn't feel like fireworks, but it does feel incredibly warm. Welcoming. I can feel his breath on my face and his lips seem unbelievably soft. Through my half lidded eyes I can see that his are closed.

Finally when I register just how much the handle is pushing into my back, I decide we need to change our position. Suddenly I flip him over, ending the kiss for a moment. He gives a quick yelp but before he can say anything, I push my lips back on his, harder than before. I'm beginning to feel slightly hot. Now the smaller mans body is under mine with his legs on either side of my hips. I nibble on his bottom lip a bit, to which he lets out a quiet moan and raises both his arms to wrap them around my head and neck, pulling me closer.

I shyly lick across his lips for a second, asking for entrance and am surprised by just how quickly he complies. I slip my tongue into his open mouth, meeting his. It's like a non-rhythmical dance deep inside his mouth. I've forgotten the cold. I've forgotten the pain. It's only him and I in this very moment.

Finally I break free with a gasp at my lungs begging for air, with a string of saliva between us. I can definitely feel the intense heat now. I look down at the other. Tenma seems completely dazed, panting just as much as me. Neither of us need to speak. We kiss again.

Running my tongue over his teeth experimentally, I more like feel than hear a low moan from the bottom of his throat. _Damn, that's erotic._ I leave his lips and travel down his neck, planting wet and sloppy kisses under his ear, on his collarbone, under his chin, the wet patches glisten slightly in the moonlight. I hear him gasp when I bite his ear playfully and moan again when I begin to lightly suck on the perfect skin on his neck, making sure to leave marks. _Well that escalated quickly_ I think, when I feel a slight warmth collecting toward the lower part of my body.

As if reading my mind Tenma moans again when I bite a sensitive part on his neck, the sound causing shivers to run across my back and right down to my abdomen.

''Mh-ah! Kyousuke! We should go home. Fast.''

Quickly I get off of him and just as quickly he jumps up and grabs my arm. We run over to the car and practically throw ourselves on the seats. As he turns the key and tries to back up the car, I crawl over and continue sucking on a certain extra sensitive spot. Another low moan escapes from his lips as he tries his best to drive safely back to the house. When he turns off the ignition, I immediately get out the car and run to his side. I pick him up bridal style and walk toward the house, very much aware of the others teeth grazing my neck.

Still in my arms, he reaches down to his back pocket and clumsily tries to unlock the door as I attack him with kisses. As I try to make my way toward the stairs I bump into a chair, a table, maybe a lamp. He shoves off the jacket I had been wearing during the day and leaves it on the floor. On the stairs I finally break the kiss we had gotten into for a while to breathe.

''Are we alone?'' I blurt out, gasping for air.

''Aki-nee told me yesterday that she and Ichinose would be working late today.'' he says fast, pulling me into another desperate kiss.

I am finally on the second floor. I can feel Tenmas fingers pushing into my skin, begging for more.

''Mmnh... door on the left.''

He didn't have to tell me twice. Barging in, I recognize the room I woke up in. Slamming the door shut I see the small bed from the corner of my eye. Pretty much throwing Tenma on the bed I tackle him with kisses and bites. I slip my hands under his shirt and run them up the hides of his torso, causing him to shiver slightly.

''Ah, your hands are cold.'' he states, face red like a tomato.

''Then let's warm them up, shall we?''

With nothing but a quick nod he raises his upper body for a moment to rip off his shirt before laying down again, pulling me from the collar. I allow my tongue to travel, to inspect every part inside the brunettes mouth. _Sweet._ He tastes sweet. Not quite like sugar, but something more natural. I let my hands travel across his stomach, his chest, his collarbone. The feather light touches cause him to suck in his belly every time. Both of us are breathing rapidly, immersed in the unfamiliar heat. At least unfamiliar to me. I quickly break the kiss.

''Why'd you stop?''

''Tenma, have we ever done... these things before?''

''What things?''

''You know. I'm asking if we've ever gone the whole way.''

''I still don't understand what you're saying.''

I mentally face palm. He seriously looks confused. Do I really have to spell it out to him?

''Goddamn it Tenma, I'm asking if we have ever had sex.''

Finally. His face flushes brighter red, if that's even possible. He averts his eyes shyly.

''Ah... N- no... We haven't. T- there have been some moments, but they mostly involved just kissing...''

His answer surprises me a bit, considering how desperate he had seemed. Still panting, he refuses to look at me. I bite my lip, thinking how this should continue on. Should I just go on or should I stop? My mind isn't thinking clearly. My heart feels like it's running a marathon and truth to be told, I know exactly what I want. The question is, should I get it?

I wait a few more awkward seconds, hands on either side of the half naked male. Finally I swallow nervously.

''Would you like to?''


	7. (Midnight)

**Author's note:** Sorry if this is moving too fast. I didn't want the chapter to be too long.

So yea, anyways. This is the very last chapter. I stated writing this fic in like July and then I hav these long breaks when I didn't write anything at all... but after like 6 months it's finally done x3 Not the longest thing I've written, but still the longest this I have actually published. I really hope you enjoyed it and any encouragement for future work would make me really happy! Xoxo, Kitty.

PS: I got a question about that one time when Tsurugi forgot more than 6 years... Yes, that is the time when he hit Tenma and the reason was because back then he hadn't met him yet so he woke up in a completely foreign room with a stranger, who was telling him that they were married. I imagined him being overwhelmed and getting quite violent. I wasn't sure how to actually explain this in the story without being too straightforward so yah... Thanks for reading! 3

**I do not own Inazuma eleven or any of the characters found in this story!**

* * *

Looking up at me suddenly, shocked by my question, he just stares at me for a moment. Was I too sudden? Is it wrong for me to be this eager?

The truth is, even though I may seem confident, I am probably just as worried as him. I am... well, at least I remember being a complete virgin. In fact, before Tenma I've never even been interested in anyone. I guess you could say I've done my research out of simple curiosity, but I've never had an actual experience.

''B-but you don't remember anything. Is it really okay?''

''I'm not sure'' I admit.

He bites his red lower lip nervously. Even though the room is dark, I can clearly see the figure before me. His slim upper body with the smoothest skin possible, looking almost feminine but athletic at the same time. I run my hand through his soft brown hair that goes right back to its usual shape. His neck already had three, maybe four hickeys. There's no way he can hide those, even with a high collar. The idea of Amemiya seeing them and getting jealous makes me much happier than it probably should.

I watch his adam's apple as he swallows hard, avoiding my gaze. His bare torso is more muscular than I remember. His breath hitches a bit when I gently run my finger over his chest, stomach and towards the blue jeans that had moved lower, exposing his hips slightly. _Beautiful._ I realize that my head has been filled with all kinds of cheesy thoughts during the whole day, but I just can't help it. This naive, hopeless person has always seemed to have this strange control over me and unlike I do to others, I just can't seem to bring myself to hate him.

I run my hand back up to his chest and suddenly tweak his right nipple experimentally.

''Ah!'' he suddenly gasps loudly, eyes shooting wide open.

 _Finally._ He finally looks at me with those blue eyes full of so much emotion - shock, embarrassment, love, and dare I say... lust.

I chuckle a little and give him the softest, most reassuring smile I possibly can. With no warning I lower my head down to his chest and run my tongue over his left nipple. This time he tries to hold back a moan but fails miserably. Feeling encouraged, I take the small, now hardened bud in my mouth and continue to lick it while still tweaking the other nipple.

Arching his back, he fills the room with gasps, gripping onto the pillow tightly. Finally I decide to put him out of his misery and raise my head. _Oh well._ If he doesn't want to do anything then that's fine. There's no way I'm going to force him to do anything. I already admitted to myself that I love him, so waiting for him to be ready should be the least I could do.

As I'm about to turn to climb off of him I suddenly feel hands grabbing my shirt tight and pulling me down forcefully, causing me to lose my balance and fall fully on top of him. We both moan at the same time when we feel out lower halves grinding into each other. It takes me a moment to realize that the hard bulge that I feel isn't mine. _T...Tenma's also.._

''Agh! S-sorry Kyousuke... I just.. I-Mnh!''

I interrupt him with a desperate kiss, pretty much diving into his mouth. _I'm insane._ I must be insane for this to actually be happening. My mind goes blank when I feel the brunette's fingers running up my sides, desperately pulling me closer. The warm palms travel under my shirt and up my back, fingernails slightly scraping my back. I hear him make an annoyed sound when I pull back for a second to quickly take off my shirt and throw it on the floor before slamming back down into another kiss. I hear a loud moan escaping the other's mouth and with no warning I feel him grinding into me, hard. I break the kiss with a strand of saliva appearing between us.

''Ng-ah!''

''Mh... Kyousuke, please. I'm ready.''

I look down to him, surprised at the statement. His face is completely flushed, hair messy, skin a little sweaty and drool running down the corner of those now slightly swollen lips. Gorgeous.

''A-Are you sure? We could wait if you wan-''

''No'' he inturrupts and looks at me with floaty eyes. ''I need you Kyousuke. I need to _feel_ you. Please.''

I swollow hard. I need him too, but I feel doubts flooding me all over again. What if he doesn't like it? What if I hurt him? _Jesus, when on earth did I become so anxious?_

I give him an amused smirk before lowering my head. He closes his eyes, expecting a kiss, but lets out a surprised gasp when I begin to playfully bite on his neck instead. With him occupied in the small pleasure, I lower my hand down his bare stomach and hook my finger loosely under his belt, unfastening the buckle. Between his moans I hear him release a small yelp when I slide his jeans down his hips, knees and finally pull them off his ankles and shove them on the floor.

I give one of his hickeys a quick lick before raising my head and examining my work. The other's eyes are half-lidded and looking at me as I allow myself to see so much of his skin. I smirk when I notice the now clearly visible bulge under his white briefs.

''Gah-mmnh!'' He gasps and moans hard when I grab him through the thin fabric, the erotic sound making me more and more aware of how uncomfortable my own pants are getting.

''Agh! K-Kyousuke. It's u-unfair with your p-pants still... on...'' the smaller one chokes out between more moans.

I get up for a moment to hastily shove off my pants and drop myself back on top of him, the contact making both of us gasp loudly at how much more intense the feeling is now. Suddenly I let out a moan that sounds almost like a scream when I feel something slip under my last bit of clothing and grabbing my cock tightly.

''Aamnh! T-Tenma-ah!'' I yell, my erotic sounds shocking even me.

I help him out by slipping my briefs off and move to remove his too. Once their off, I slam our bodies together.

''Kyou-agh!''

He still has his hand around my arousal and I lean over him, tuck my face in his shoulder and wrap my hand around both of our cocks and his hand. We both moan loudly when I stroke us softly at first, but then speed up. Hot. Wet. _Wonderful._ My mind isn't able to think of any actual sentences anymore and the words in my head are mixed up, but I just can't bring myself to care.

''Mngh-Kyousuke... Ah, Kyousuke! Kyou-ahh!'' I hear my beloved repeating my name as if it was the most important thing in the world. He meets every stroke by thrusting his hips upward to get more contact. I realize that he's close and so am I.

''Mnh... Tenm-agh!'' I speed up.

My hand is slick with cum and the movement is making these extremely embarrassing, but erotic sounds. I raise my head from Tenma's neck and kiss him deeply. Suddenly I feel Tenma faltering in the rythm and finally kiss is interrupted by the brunette's loud moan, almost sounding like a scream. I can feel his fluids flooding all over my hand and our chests. I watch as his sweaty chest arches, eyes close and mouth opens wide and that's all it takes for me to find my peak as well.

I almost fall on top of him, but manage to roll myself on his side. We're both gasping for air, covered in body fluids. Once we've calmed down a bit I feel Tenma wrapping himself around me, tangling our legs together and nuzzling my neck sweetly. Before drifting to sleep, I have just enough consciousness left, to grab my discarded shirt and clean us both up as much as I can. Finally I give him a small kiss on the forehead.

''It'll work out somehow Tenma. I promise.'' I whisper in his ear, thinking that he's asleep.

I barely notice the small smile the other offers me at the use of his own motto.


End file.
